


Laughing

by keep_waking_up



Series: Beautiful Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always-a-Girl!Sam, Angst, Drunkenness, F/M, Genderbending, Incestuous feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/pseuds/keep_waking_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He messed her up too.  Quid pro quo, eye for an eye.  Practically biblical, her and her brother, messing each other up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughing

**Author's Note:**

> Set just after Beautiful

When she stumbled back into the house they were squatting in, it was late. And she was drunk.

Drunk suited her, she thought hazily. It made her warm and open, where she was usually close-mouthed and morose. She giggled loudly as she stumbled over the doormat. Liquid courage. More like liquid happy.

Dean would like her like this, pliant and joyous. He spent far too much time clenching his jaw nowadays. She was hard. Hard work, hard-headed, hard to deal with. She was the weight on his shoulders, dragging him down where she’d once lifted him up.

That was okay, though. He messed her up too. Quid pro quo, eye for an eye. Practically biblical, her and her brother, messing each other up.

Laughing again, she weaved towards Dean’s room. She wanted to tell him about her revelation, wanted to sit down and spill her guts to her brother. Because her burden was his and... And it didn’t matter, she couldn’t think straight except that she had to tell Dean.

The door opened soundlessly, and she blinked as she took in the sight of tangled limbs and bodies. The moonlight hit her brother’s back where he hovered over some girl. The freckles looked like moon dust or cemetery dirt, she couldn’t decide. She laughed at the thought, loud giggles. Like she’d pressed the pause button, both bodies froze.

“Sam?” He sounded so shocked that she couldn’t help laughing again. The girl made some kind of strangled sound, like a duck, and Sam had to lean against the doorway for support. There was her brother and a girl and they’d been having sex. Doing the deed. Putting the hot dog in the bun. And wasn’t that just so. damn. funny.

“Sam, what the fuck?” Dean was pissed now, even more so because he was awfully embarrassed. Little sister had walked in on him balls deep in some blonde in double-Ds and couldn’t stop laughing. Sam was kinda sympathetic... but not really.

When her hysterical giggles didn’t cease, Dean squirmed awkwardly on the bed, eliciting a gasp from the girl. “Sam, get the fuck out!”

She wondered if he was still hard. “Yeah, okay, just let me-” She broke off, still snickering a little as she tiptoed into the room, like that made a difference. “I just have to get-” She rummaged haphazardly in Dean’s suitcase until she found one of his white undershirts she liked to sleep in. Clutching it to her chest, she wobbled back towards the door, grinning wide. “You two have, um, fun!”

She swung the door closed behind her with a pleased kick before settling down on the sofa with her Dad’s bottle of Jack Daniel’s. It wasn’t long before she heard angry voices from her brother’s room. Shrugging off her shirt, she undid her bra and pulled Dean’s loose white tee on over her naked chest. She traced the pattern the bra had left on her skin through the white fabric as the girl stormed out of the house.

Dean emerged only a few seconds later and took her in, grim-faced. She smiled mildly at him as she took another shot before opening her arms in invitation.

“What the fuck, Sam?” He repeated his earlier words as he strode towards her. She whimpered as he tore the alcohol away and hauled her to her unsteady feet. “You can’t do that shit.”

She swayed into him and pressed her hand against his crotch. He was still hard, throbbing under her hand as he jumped away. Frowning up at his horrified face, she patted his arm. “I’m sorry she didn’t get you off. D’you want me to help? That was a great idea. Before he could respond, she fell to her knees. “I’ll help,” she said to the bulge in his jeans.

“Fuck!” Dean pulled at her frantically, pulling her away before stooping and yanking her to her feet again. “Sam, stop that, we talked about this-”

“No we didn’t.” She was very clear on that as she tried to bring their bodies together. “Because we’re Winchesters,” she informed him and then managed to kiss his chin. “We don’t talk.”

“I said no, Sam.” But despite his words, he was still hard. Wasn’t fighting her as much as he could either. “I know... I get that it’s my fault, my fault that you’re all fucked up like this. But I promised myself I’d fix this and I won’t let you-”

“Don’t wanna be fixed.” She was desperate, as if it was the last day, last chance. “Just want you. C’mon Dean, wanna suck you. Wanna fuck you.” He let out a choked sob and she petted his face, sorry for his distress. She was also slightly dizzy, so she leaned against his chest as she yawned. “‘S okay Dean. Gonna be together forever. You and me.”

“Yeah,” he said and caught her as she passed out.

In the morning, he gave her advil and water. When she stared at him, he pretended it had never happened.


End file.
